Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2
A new year at the Duel Academy has begun and the Tag Duel Tournament is the year's most anticipated event. Champion duelists from all around the world have accepted invitations to this tournament. Explore the Duel Academy and find your perfect partner to combine your decks to become an unstoppable fighting machine! Based on the top-rated Yu-Gi-Oh! GX series from Cartoon Network More cards than ever before, download new cards and deck recipes 4 players can duel each other in Ad Hoc Mode Connect to GX Destiny of Heroes (PS2) to battle more characters and collect more cards.Each game includes three exclusive trading cards Release Date This game has been released on 09/18/07 for the US, and is planned for 09/27/07 in Japon, and in November for Europa./ Features * Cards up to Tactical Evolution (from OCG Series 5 ) * The Society of Light appears ingame. * Is the Martin Empire coming ingame? * Minigames * New Anime-Original Cards * New Characters * Egyptian God Cards available if you have the first Tag Force Promotional Cards (included in Game Package) * Mad Reloader * Chaos Burst * Bribery of Dark Shrine (AKA Demon Temple's Bribe ) Confirmed New Anime-Original Cards Only (ingame) * Arcana Force IV - The Emperor (Sartorius) * Arcana Force XXI - The World (Sartorius) * Power Wall (Hell Kaiser Ryo) * Skullpawn, the Cenozoic Fossil Knight (Jim Crocodile Cook) * Fossil Fusion (Jim Crocodile Cook) * Toy Soldier (Bonaparte) Booster Packs, their cost, what they contain and how to unlock them in the Store * Beginner Monsters - 50 DP - At start * Beginner Spells - 50 DP - At start * Beginner Traps - 50 DP - At start * Time to Gear Up - 100 DP - Get 50% on Beginner Monsters /Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Intermediate Spells - 100 DP - Get 50% on Beginner Spells /Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Intermediate Traps - 100 DP - Get 50% on Beginner Traps /Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * It's Fusion Time - 100 DP - Get 50% on Time to Gear Up /Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Expert Spells - 100 DP - Get 50% on Intermediate Spells /Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Expert Traps - 100 DP - Get 50% on It's Fusion Time /Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Creeping Darkness - 100 DP - Unlock at first Monday/Level 45/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Dueling with Fire - 100 DP - Unlock at first Tuesday/Level 45/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Raging Waters - 100 DP - Unlock at first Wednesday/Level 45/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * A Gust of Wind - 100 DP - Unlock at first Thursday/Level 45/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Light from Above - 100 DP - Unlock at first Friday/Level 45/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Earthly Powers - 100 DP - Unlock at first Saturday/Level 45/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Taste the Attributes - 150 DP - 10% chance of unlocking each day/80% complete on P10-15/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Power of the Heroes - 100 DP - Tag with Jaden Yuki/Level 45/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Machiner's Force - 100 DP - Tag with Syrus/Level 45/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Cyber Girl Rhapsody - 100 DP - Tag with Alexis/Level 45/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Ojama Strike - 100 DP - Tag with Chazz/Level 45/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Control your Destiny - 100 DP - Tag with Aster/Level 45/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Dino Power - 100 DP - Tag with Tyranno/Level 45/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * A Maiden's Love - 100 DP - Tag with Blair/Level 45/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Over the Rainbow - 100 DP - Tag with Jesse/Level 45/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Making the Team - 100 DP - Tag with any characters in Tier 2/Level 45/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Simple is Best - 50 DP - Tag with any characters in Tier 3/Level 45/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 ... Coming soon See http://boards.gamefaqs.com/gfaqs/genmessage.php?board=939233&topic=38646639 Characters available as partner in tag First to Fourth Story Events *When you start a new Story Game, you choose one of the first tier characters, who will be your partner. Then you can watch him duel for you , you can duel alone in a classic one-on-one or duel in a tag duel two-on-two. *To progress further in the character story you need to expend his hearts. Each time you battle, alone or in tag (watching doesn't count) his heart progress. You can also spend 500 DP to buy a sandwich. Some characters like all kind of food like Jaden, some dislike everything like (dark) Zane. The Golden Egg Sandwich gives a full current heart whoever you tag with. *Each time a Heart is completed, you need to exit the map and go on the Exclamation Mark to duel and progress the story. Save before, because the duel is a no way to go back, you lose the duel you lose unsaved data, though you can start again the duel forever. *The first four events are common to each character, see below. First event: Hero VS Dark Magician Girl *This first event common to all stories happens on the Cliff. Go there and you'll find Tyranno Hassleberry or Syrus Truesdale (depending on who you tag with) saying there is a cute costume dressed girl willing to duel you. This is Dark Magician Girl, who will challenge you, because you beat her at the school festival in TagForce1. She wants a rematch. *She runs a Spellcaster Deck based on quickly summoning Dark Magician with help of Skilled Dark Magician and fusions like Dark Paladin helped by Fusion Gate and Metamorphosis . *'Duel Difficulty:' Second Event:Hero VS Vellian Crowler *It occurs at the Ra Yellow Dorm this time. There you find Vellian Crowler and Vice Chancellor Bonaparte. Crowler wants you to carry out some duel discs for him, and then Bonaparte lets you know they were punished for upsetting Chancellor Sheppard. So you need to duel Crowler if you don't want to do his punishment ! *Crowler plays an Ancient Gear deck composed largely, as namesake implies, of Ancient Gear cards. The majority of his monsters have the ability to prevent an opponent from activating Spell and Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Crowler often employs various methods to speed up the summoning of his signature card, Ancient Gear Golem. *'Duel Difficulty:' Links Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2 at the Konami website. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2 at the Konami of America website. Category:Video Games